I want your heart (so I can break it!)
by xPrincessOfShadows
Summary: There's always a secret that somebody doesn't want you to know. That one secret that always means troubles. What happens when a professional wrestler isn't that tough and falls for an innocent and defenseless girl? Rated M just to be save... Punk/AJ, mentions of AJ/Dolph. Read and review, please! x CHAPTER 2 IS UP NOW!
1. Chapter 1: It's over

Title: I want your heart {so I can break it!}

Disclaimer: I DON'T own any characters in this fanfiction.

Warning: Rated M just to be safe

Beta-read: CelticPrincessx3 (Thank you, I owe you big times! Love you x)

A/N: Hey guys, so here's my new fanfic and I hope you'll like it. Thank you that you reviewed Power Of Love. So enjoy, R&R. :) xxx

**CHAPTER 1**

**Sunday, 03/18/13 - NOW**

„I did everything you wanted me to."

„How did it go?"

„It was quite easy… I needed a friend's help, but he was okay with it."

„How much?"

„$500."

„Here's $250, you'll get the rest after you tell me what happened. Want a cup of coffee?"

„Yes, please."

**Monday, 03/11/13 – 23:00**

It was a cold night. Her body felt sore after the match she just had against Kaitlyn. She packed her things and got out of the arena. She wrapped her arms around her body, but no way could those little hands warm her up. Suddenly her phone rang, it was a blocked ID. She rolled her eyes and answered.

„Hello?"

„Hi love, I saw your match, you were amazing."

„Dolph, is that you again?"

„Of course, baby, who else could it be? I can't wait to see you again. I love you so-" she cut him off.

„Dolph I told you hundreds of times that we're done! It's over! Stop trying to get me or I'll call the police, I swear!" She shouted and cancelled the call. She was angry so she sped up her walk, but she was stopped by a voice she knew too well.

„Are you okay? I heard you screaming. Is everything alright?" She looked up and her eyes met with the ones of the so called best in the world – CM Punk.

„I-It's fine. Everything's fine."

„I can tell when people lie and, well, you are, so don't do that, just tell me what happened."

„It's a long story."

„Is it a problem for you? 'Cause it's not for me." He smiled at her so beautifully.

„Actually, it's not…"

„Okay, so we have the whole night. Let me take you to the hotel and we can talk there…"

„I-I don't know. I should probably just… go."

„No, please. Look, I don't know what happened to you, but I can tell that you have a problem with someone and maybe, just maybe, I will be able to help. So… will you tell me?

„Okay… But I want to go to the hotel. I-I don't feel good here. Please."

„Don't worry, you're safe with me. Let's go."

He took his jacket off and handed it to her, opened the door of his car and she got inside. Loud noise filled the parking lot as Punk drove away with the girl he had loved since he first saw her.

**Sunday, 03/18/13 – NOW**

„So I can see I chose well."


	2. Chapter 2: Save with me

Title: I want your heart {so I can break it!}

Disclaimer: I DON'T own any characters in this fanfiction.

Warning: Rated M just to be safe

Beta-read: CelticPrincessx3 (Thank you, I owe you big times! Love you 3)

A/N: Hey guys, so here's my new fanfic and I hope you'll like it. Read, enjoy and then review please! xxx

**CHAPTER 2**

**Sunday, 03/18/13 – NOW**

„Tell me more."

„Okay."

**Monday, 03/11/13 – 23:30**

The car stopped at the hotel's parking lot. Two siluettes got out of it and went straight to the reception, asking for a room with king-size bed and keys. The light was switched on in one of the top floor rooms.

The sight of the luxury room took AJ's breath away. She knew Punk had a much bigger salary than her, but she wouldn't have dream about staying in a room like this.

Punk looked at her confused face.

„What?" He smiled.

„Nothing, It's just… You have such a beautiful room, Punk."

„WE have. You're staying here tonight, remember? I won't let you go to another hotel in the middle of the night all alone. And please, call me Phil, being called Punk by friends feels so… weird."

„Oh, sorry, Phil. I'm April. And, well… thank you." She smiled a little looking on the floor.

„No problem. So the bathroom is over there, are you hungry?"

„Yeah, a little."

„So, you can take a shower and I'll order something. I'll call you when it's here and then we can talk about your problem."

„Thank you, Phil. This means a lot." She smiled, huged him and quickly kissed his cheek. The bathroom door closed, but Phil wasn't able to move. Did it really happened? He stood there for another five minutes, then shook his head and called the restaurant to order the dinner.

**Tuesday , 03/12/13 – 01:12 am**

The two people finished their pizzas and went straight to the living room. They sat on the sofa, his arm around her waist, her head on his shoulder. They already looked like a couple.

Silence filled the room as both of them thought about the same thing. April was the first one to break the silence.

„The dinner was great Phil, thank you."

„No problem. So… will you tell me what happened? I'm quite worried, you know…"

She looked up in his eyes and sighed.

„It's nothing, really. I just have a little problem with my ex-boyfriend. We broke up, but he still thinks that we're together. It's annoying…"

„You mean Dolph?" She shook her head yes. „But he hit you, didn't he?" He stared at her in disbelief.

„Yes and that's even worse. It's like he feels guilty and thinks that I broke up with him just because of that slap… Yeah, it was too much for me, of course, but he did worse things before. The truth is that I never really liked him."

„Then why were you with him?"

„That is a good question. I guess because it was good for buisness… Vince wanted it that way."

„Oh no… What did he do to you?"

Her eyes watered as she quietly spoke. „He was angry all the time because Vince didn't give him the push he promised. So he shouted at me, hit me a few times and then at the end of it all we always ended up in bed. I didn't want to but I was too scared to complain," now she was crying. Phil's hands were the only things that held her together. She felt like she could break anytime if he let her go. His body was the only support she had right now.

„Shh, it's okay, he's not gonna hurt you again, I promise. I won't let him." He didn't know what to say, really. The only thing he felt right now was that he needed to protect her. Now and forever. How could anybody be so cruel to hurt this young girl? Noone would hurt her again. Noone, that night he promised this to himself.

**Sunday, 03/18/13 – NOW**

„Wow, nice performance."

„Thanks."


End file.
